Of Quidditch and Oliver, they are NOT same
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Katie, her diary and Oliver. Combined together creates extreme FLUFF. Written two years ago. Ignore the mistakes and stupidity


**I solemnly swear I am up to no good in copying Jo awesome characters are off to you ma'am!**

Katie was fresh after a shower and tiring Quidditch practice. She went to the locker room where she was keeping back her broom**.**

'Hey Katie,ready to finish your essay?'Alicia asked coming out of the shower room.

'Essay?Which essay?I don't know about any_ essay_'Katie said turning to the dark haired girl.

'Your_ Potions_ essay,your_ incomplete Potions essay._'Alicia said waving a hand in front of Katie.

'Oh Merlin!The Dreamless Potion,I have to give it tommorow!Snape'll kill me!'Katie said jumping madly.

'Good,at least_ you remember now' _Alicia said rolling her eyes.

Katie ran towards the common room with Alicia following her at a slower pace.

Katie said the password shouted cum hissed loudly to the Fat Lady.'Calm down Katie,there are some Snakes around.' Alicia said to Katie.

As they entered the common room,Katie got her bag from her Dorm and emptied all it's contents to find the essay,which only had the heading written on wrote at top speed stopping only for ink. In middle of all this, she hadn't noticed in her hurry that Alicia had nicked a small notebook with the words 'Katie Bell' written in the inner cover.

* * *

The next day Alicia was in Hogsmeade with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team,minus Oliver and Katie, and Leanne.

'So I have got the thing I found_ interesting_',Alicia said to the team.'It turns out to be her secret diary.'

'Katie has a diary? And _you_ have it!Great work, Alicia!'Harry said amazed.

'It was easy,first I replaced her ink with a slow action invisible ink,then when she left a few lines unwritten on Thursday,I made I sound exaggerated and she got in a hurry to finish,she left her bag opened and all her things scattered ,being brave and courageous,like a true Gryffindor I am also smarter than a Ravenclaw.'Alicia said flattering herself.

'Wow...did you read it?'Leanne asked.

'Not yet but I would first like to ask why was I asked to bring it?'Alicia motioned Fred,George,Angelina and Harry. Harry and Angelina immediately pointed to the twins.

'We were in the locker room-'Fred began

'-looking for a perfect place to-'George continued

'-hide our brooms so we-'

'-could fly around -'

'-whenever we like.'

'We heard Oliver saying something about the best player in the team. George went up and asked him why was he talking to himself about his team..'Fred said

'He said that we were lame this time in the practice and we'll lose the upcoming match against Ravenclaw,gave _a long lecture_ on how Quidditch was his passion...blah blah blah...and then said the only person who played like a real_ player_,'George said and then Fred took over.

'We were pretty sure he was talking about himself but he said,Katie our look was exactly like just like yours. And then started that 'how beautiful she looks while flying' and how 'her passes are just perfect' and how she is 'the best Chaser,the _Quidditch loving Oliver Wood_ has ever seen.' 'Fred said and looked at the group of people around him.

'So... this your_ theory_ to prove that Oliver fancies Katie?'Harry asked raising a brow.

'Harry! Has being around Ickle Ronnikins lessened your intelligence?'George asked putting a hand around Harry's shoulder.

'No he is right...did Oliver _actually_ said that he likes Katie?'Angelina asked mirroring Harry's expression

'Angelina dearest,I know you always had more brains than Hermione. And for further information let's check Katie's diary.'Fred said coming closer to Angelina.

Alicia opened a random page and started reading it to rest of them,

_TUESDAY _

_Lessons-_

_Today in Potions,Snape ducked twenty points from Gryffindor because my Draught of Living Death was not of right color!Wish I could thrust it down his throat which would give us a peaceful time._

_McGonagall made us Transfigure birds in to water goblets and first try resulted a goblet with feathers,second the bird sprouted a glass head, and third,well the bird flew away in disgust._

_History of Magic,we suffered forty minutes of pain and boredom on '_Giant Wars_'.By the time the bell rang the debate if Binns knows he is alive or not had popped up again.A Hufflepuff girl had also gathered up the courage to go and ask,but couldn't or else she'd be Gryffindor._

_I enjoyed D.A.D.A. Proffesor Lupin told us about these fascinating Red Caps,he also told us some incantations for protection. And even though it was a theory lesson,it was the best time of the day,apart from Quidditch practice._

'See!She reckons Quidditch is the best time of the day,with Oliver!'George said cutting across Alicia.

'Or maybe because of us,we are her best friends after all.'Angelina said.

'Or because of we two are so handsome' Fred joked putting a hand across his twin's shoulder who did the same. Alicia rolled her eyes and continued.

_Hagrid made us feed these Hippogriff thingies,front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. As told by Hagrid,they are very _proud_.The one I and Leanne got wasn't that proud though._

_Quidditch Practice-_

_The weather wasn't bad, but windy. My passes, as Oliver says, are getting better by the day. Specially my Reverse Pass and shoots. The Weasley twins were again cracking jokes throughout the practice, I wonder how funny one, or in this case two, could get. Fred threw the Bludger in opposite direction and hit Oliver's face. I wanted to take the Quaffle and hit it on his stupid red head! Poor Oliver._

'See,her_ expressions _on Fred hitting ... caring and all'Leanne continued

_And Oliver, yes I caught him staring at me a few times and I caught me at him. I mean, look at him...those muscles and body build...only a perfect Quidditch player could have. The other day I hexed a Ravenclaw for calling Oliver a Quidditch obsessed freak, now he has the phrase 'I am a freak' etched on his forehead. Good for him. Alicia and George were having an argument on whether should he and Fred jinx the Bludgers to follow the Ravenclaws around in the match. Alicia was saying that Oliver'd kill them with McGonagall's permission because it's cheating._

_Oliver was trying to make Harry get the Snitch the second it was so tired looking that he might have fallen off his broom by his eighty second try.I don't blame Oliver after all he just wants to break the streak of Gryffindor not winning the cup in seven years._

_WEDNESDAY_

'Yes...?'Leanne looked at Alicia with a continue-reading look.

'That is it.'Alicia replied closing the book.

'She might not have gotten a chance to write yesterday,because you stole it.'Angelina suggested.

'I did not! I took it because you asked me.'Alicia protested.

'Fine you_ took_ it.'George said ending the conversation.

'Oh Merlin's beard! Oliver's coming!'Harry whispered loudly.'

**A/N- So please review and review**


End file.
